Mobile terminals, such as smart phones and tablet computers, have become necessities in people's daily life. People often use application software installed in the mobile terminals for different purposes including, e.g., work-related or recreational purposes.
However, the capacity of a battery in a mobile terminal is limited. For many users, estimation of the remaining battery service time of the mobile terminal is important in order to better utilize the resources on the mobile terminal and make the users' life more convenient.
Therefore, how to estimate remaining battery service time of the mobile terminal more accurately is a problem to be solved.